My Cousin's Alias
by StarSaph
Summary: Usagi attends a Public school, and is constantly being picked on. Minako is tired of living the high life, and hates her Private school. They're cousins... and they decide to switch places.
1. Dear Diary

I do not own Sailor Moon, or these characters. *sigh* -_-;

****

**My Cousin's Alias**

**Ch.**** 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_Last summer was the highlight of my entire life! There wasn't any school, no more homework or bullies to worry about—unless I accidentally met up with them over summer—and I got to **leave **this dreadful place for a while! It was heaven!_

_But I learned that I would be meeting a cousin of mine, Minako. I hadn't seen her since I was seven! That was **ten **years ago! I was worried that I would make a bad impression, or that she wouldn't like me and would scorn me because my family was having… money problems at the moment. _

_My family and I were already on our way north when I learned she went to an extremely expensive, top of the art, private school._

_I knew she was going to be a snob from day one._

_But I was wrong._

_She seemed kind of sad, and lonely. It was as if we each understood each other, and neither of us were really happy, but we got along **really well! **She taught me how to ride trick horses and we went shopping almost every day! It was a relief to not have to worry about money expenses for once in my life! She made me let her buy the things that I wanted, and would hear **nothing **short of a complaint when I told her that it didn't feel right and that I had saved up some money and could pay for it for myself. _

_I **did **have a job, after all._

_She seemed surprised that I had needed one at all. _

_That summer had been the best summer in my **whole **life! When I had to leave and we said our good-byes, neither of us could help from crying. I miss her already, and I know I'll miss her smile even more when school starts up again. I never told her much about my family's money problems. She had most likely heard enough from her mother. I didn't tell her about the problems I had a school either. I didn't want to feel insignificant. For once in my life… I didn't want someone's pity._

_Now here I am. I have school tomorrow, and it doesn't look bright. Maybe Nephrite and his little band will have forgotten about me during summer._

_On a cheery note… maybe Kunzite transferred schools. He gives me the creeps!_

Usagi stretched and flipped onto her back on the twin-sized bed. She held her little pink diary above her head for inspection and then locked it with the little golden key before hiding it under her pillow. She rose from her bed with a sigh and ambled over to her dresser. When her eyes landed upon a picture on Minako that she had taken over the summer, she smiled. She hoped it wouldn't be another ten years before she saw her fun-loving cousin and friend. 

Yes; friend. That's also what Minako was… and Usagi didn't have very many of them.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Two months had passed since school started, and Usagi wasn't very happy with the fact that the 'bullies' as she dubbed them, hadn't forgotten about her. She was rewarded with numerous tripping incidents, milk and other condiments and food items that somehow 'found their way onto her thrift store outfits,' and getting hit with multiple P.E. equipment since she had Physical education with the creeps. 

For Molly and Ami it wasn't much better. 

Usagi was now currently walking toward the lunch table that she, Molly, Ami, and Melvin donned as their own when a meat-ball and a few sticky spaghetti noodles were hurled through the air in her general direction. It hit her in the side of the head and she froze, biting her lip and fighting back the beginning pin-pricks of tears that threatened.

The meatball hit her square in the jaw, bouncing off and rolling down her white shirt, leaving a red spaghetti sauce stain in its trail. The noodles however, clung to her hair and dangled from her head. She turned in the direction the food was lobbed from, already mentally picturing the image she would see. Nephrite would have a lop-sided smirk on his face as if he had done the greatest thing in the world. A spoon would be suspended in the air, where he had launched the food at her.

Jadeite would be laughing his ass off at her, pointing a finger at her with tears of mirth in his eyes. He's be clutching his stomach with the other hand, since laughing took so much effort upon his part.

Last, there would be Kunzite. He was kind of the 'leader of the pack' so to speak. He would be staring at her with those chilly silver-blue eyes, no emotion in them or on his face. He wouldn't laugh or smile. He would say a word. He's just sit there… staring at her… not helping her in any way, but not egging his buddies on either. It was as if he… simply didn't care.

A shiver raked Usagi's spine at the thought, and when she saw the perpetrators she wasn't far from accurate. Nephrite was in the very same position, but his eyebrow was raised slightly, as if saying, 'What are you gonna do about it?' Jadeite covered his mouth with both hands, snorting every now and with until he finally relented and burst out laughing. 

And Kunzite was as emotionless as ever. He was stone; not moving, not breathing. He was as lifeless as his emotions. Usagi briefly wondered how anyone could ever be that way. With startling realization, Usagi noticed the contrast between one of her worst enemies and her favorite and only cousin. While Minako thrived off of life and was full of love, this guy before her was as void of those things as a black hole. 

Another shiver raked her spine.

"Oh, Usagi! Are you alright?" 

Ami and Molly made their way over to their friend. Seeing the predicament she was in, they took her lunch tray and set it on the table by their own trays, telling Melvin to watch their food for them. Then they ushered the blonde out of the lunch room and into the girl's bathroom, Ami promptly getting paper towels, wetting them, and trying to clean the stain out of Usagi's shirt. Molly picked the few spaghetti noodles from Usagi's hair and tossing them in the trash.

"I hate my life!" Usagi screamed, tears now visible in her eyes. Random outbursts such as this was nothing new, but now Usagi meant it… and wanted to do something _about _it! She just didn't know how, or what.

"We could say you're sick and you could leave early," Molly offered, looking at her blonde companion sympathetically.

Ami pursed her lips. "You would _think _they'd be over this by now! They haven't grown up over the summer at _all!"_

Usagi shook her head. "I'm fine. Really, you guys don't need to worry. I can't have a ton of sick leaves this year anyway. I don't want to become a 'Super-Senior' any time soon. You know how it was last year. The Principle almost had me repeat a grade. Besides, Nephrite would know that he had gotten to me… and I don't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he could still hurt me after all this time. Just forget it."

Her friends looked unsure, but decided against trying to persuade her otherwise. They nodded, and continued on with the rest of their day. 

They knew now. They knew that it would never change; not until after they graduated. They would never be free of the threesome's wrath.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Mom, I'm going out with some people from school for an early dinner," Minako called loudly throughout her house as she headed through the mansion to the gallery, picking up the purse she had tossed on an elegant velvet chair when she had returned from the academy. 

"Alright. Have fun dear."

Her mother came out from the lounging area, her hair up in a towel and drabbed in a fluffy, yet elegant, robe. "How much will it cost?"

"It's about twenty dollars."

Her mother, who had brought her purse out with her, opened it and dug around for her wallet, finally pulling it out and opening it. "Here's a fifty. It the smallest bill I have on me right now."

Minako accepted it without comment and headed to the door. "I might be home late. Don't wait up for me," she said before departing.

"Alright, dear. Have a nice time, now."

Minako left the house with a sigh and stuck the fifty dollar bill in her purse. Rei was already waiting for her, leaning against the side of a sleek, black sports car that must have been her brother's new baby. Which number was this now? Lucky number seven? 

_I **really **need to get my driver's license, _Minako thought when she saw Mamoru at the wheel, smirking and patting the dash board of the car.

Minako rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Minako! Hurry up! I don't want to keep the others waiting!" Rei called after her.

"I'm coming," Minako drawled, then faked a cheerful smile. She sped up despite her mind telling her not to.

In the car Rei talked non-stop about this guy that was supposedly _really rich_ and happened to have good looks as well. Minako turned to look out the window, a headache already coming on. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead, blocked all sound out. 

"Minako! We're here!"

The blonde snapped out of her daze by the irritated voice. Rei was standing outside of the car with the door open, a not-so-pleasant expression on her face. Minako reddened before unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. She guiltily looked down at the pavement as she walked around the car to where Rei and Mamoru were standing. Mamoru had the indecency to smirk.

Again.

"Weren't you even _listening _to me?!" Rei screeched, looking beyond pissed.

"Sorry, Rei. I have a lot on my mind, with the up-coming banquet and all. I want everything to be _perfect!" _Minako winced inwardly. Now she had resulted in lying to her closest friend.

Rei nodded, her anger dissipating. "I understand perfectly. You only turn eighteen once in your life. If you need any help with decorations or the guest list, I'll be more than willing!"

Mainko nodded and forced what she hoped was a relieved expression to appear on her face. "That would help a _lot! _Thank you, Rei."

She smiled. "Hey, what are best friends for?" Then she turned and marched up to the café, leaving Minako to follow after her.

_What are best friends? _Minako wanted to ask gloomily. _I can't even confide in her what I'm feeling! I'm no friend at all…_

Minako, Rei, and Mamoru sat down at their usual corner table by the window and a fake plant. Ann and Alan were already seated. Minako was slightly surprised that Rei had invited them. Zoicite arrived just as Minako was taking her seat. She was relieved that a relatively normal—if brainy—guy would be here as well. 

"Is Makoto coming?" Minako asked casually once everyone was situated, Minako between Rei and Alan. 

Ann had been taking a sip of water from her glass when she froze mid-way. Rei, who had been talking mid-sentence, stopped abruptly as well.

Minako blinked. Something wasn't right. "What?" She asked innocently, truly not knowing what was going on.

"We don't need her kind here," Ann stated indifferently. The then took a dainty sip from her water glass.

Minako glowered. _What you mean is, 'We don't need students on Charity or Scholarships. _Minako dared mot state her opinion aloud though. 

"I agree with Ann for once," Rei stated, also taking a sip of her water. She winced. "It needs lemon," she said after a bit, and then ushered a waitress over and requested one. 

Minako was ashamed. _Did I used to be like this too? Before I knew what it was like to not have a ton of money? Before I met my cousin Usagi? Am **I **the one who changed?_

"Maybe… but we used to go horseback riding together. Don't you remember that Rei?" Minako asked, hoping her friend would understand. Hoping that _she _wasn't the weird one, and that Rei would help her to confirm that.

"I must admit, she was an _excellent _rider," she stated, and Minako felt her heart soar. "But that's about all she could do."

Minako's heart plummeted. She suddenly felt out of place. She felt as if she didn't belong here anymore. Not even with her friends.

"Hey Mamoru, I saw you got yourself another baby! What type of car is it?" Alan asked conversationally. "I've never seen anything like it."

Mamoru smirked. "That's because it's not in stores yet. That's what I get, having a dad who owns Farwell Cars Inc. He's trying to out-buy Vicki's Vehicles as well. Soon he might be owner of both corporations."

Ann squealed. "That's _wonderful! _Will you take me for a spin sometime?"

Mamoru hesitated for a minute before he shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

She clapped her hands together and squealed some more. Minako shook her head unobtrusively. They were all fakes. They were all rich little kids that got everything from mommy and daddy. They were despicable.

**_I'm _**_despicable! What's it like to have a job? What's it like to have to watch what you spend, and not give yourself the little pleasures that make life fun! What's it like to… be a regular person?_

_I don't want to hold my emotions in check! I don't want to be judged for my appearance and social standard! I want to be myself, and live life to the fullest!_

Minako blinked. She felt as if a piece of her heart had disconnected itself from her being, and she just realized it now.

_I don't even know who I am!!!_


	2. Depressing Home Life

**My Cousin's Alias**

**Ch.**** 2**

I do not own Sailor Moon. L

Three months of school had passed. Halloween hadn't been what it used to be. Usagi was tricked by Nephrite and Jadeite happened to scare the living daylights out of her. Thanksgiving had just ended and Usagi felt more alone than she ever had during that season. Usually her mother and father and little brother would sit down and eat a big, family meal together. It had been the same as always, but there was less talk at the table, Usagi's father was called out to a meeting only ten minutes into the meal, and her mother had to leave before they even had desert, or else she might have lost her waitress job at Papa's Late Night Breakfast. Their family needed all the money they could get, so dinner had been cut short.

Sammy had gone to his room early, depressed. He probably needed to get out a good cry. Usagi was left wrapping the few leftovers and cleaning all the dirty dishes. She had to admit that more than a few tears of her own leaked from her eyes that night. She didn't have to hide it then though, because no one was there to see her cry.

Now two weeks had passed, and their parents were still trying to make up for leaving Thanksgiving night. Usagi and Sammy both forgave their parents and told them repeatedly that they didn't have to make up for it though. Their parents still felt guilty however, which seemed to create an even larger rift in the family. Usagi was getting sick of her life. She used to be able to come home after her horrible days at school. Now, she had no where to go. She never felt truly safe or accepted at either place. She hardly spoke to her parents any more, and her brother wouldn't even look at her. It made Usagi's heart ache when she realized the change this had caused in her little brother. He used to always tease her and pick on her. Now he seemed despondent to the world.

Sometimes Usagi would wonder what Sammy's life was like at school. She couldn't watch over him—they went to different schools. He always seemed so heat-broken though. He never laughed or smiled anymore. His grades kept getting lower and lower, and he didn't seem to care. She wondered if her had to go through hell at school just like she did. Usagi wondered if there were bullies like Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadeite at _his _school.

She prayed that he didn't. She wouldn't be able to handle that horrifying knowledge if it were true. She didn't want him hurting in both places as well.

Usagi trudged home at an extremely slow pace, scuffing her already torn and stained shoes against the sidewalk. She wouldn't be able to cause them very much more damage, that was for sure, unless she cut along the sides of each shoe. Them she'd only be wearing her holey socks.

She winced. She'd have to start borrowing her mother's or Sammy's. Hers were getting pretty bad. 

She stared at her feet while she walk, her head lowered and her shoulders slumped as her head lolled from side to side. She didn't even care about watching where she was going. If she died… it would only help her family's money problems. They wouldn't have to spend their greens on clothing or food for her, and they could sell her bed and dresser for more money.

Usagi bit her lip and pressed her eyes closely together, utterly disgusted in herself. She didn't want to die—and she knew what her family would go through if she did die. She didn't want to put them trough any more agony than they were already in. She simply needed to find what would make her want to continue her dreary life. She needed to find a reason _worth _living.

When Usagi entered her house she was surprised to find her mother already home. What was more surprising was that she was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking completely relaxed, and Sammy was sitting next to her, his backpack on the floor by his feet. He must have just gotten home. Usagi set her bag by the door and walked over to them to see what they were doing.

They were looking at something. It was a paper in her mother's hands, and both of them seemed to be staring at it with keen attention. Usagi's curiosity got the best of her as she stood awkwardly in front of them, not knowing if she should interrupt this little bonding session or not.

For that's what it was. That was what their bonding sessions consisted of now-a-days. They were sitting in one another's presence and neither one of them was angry. It was progress. Obviously this wasn't about Sammy's dwindling grades.

"What are you looking at?" Usagi asked at last. 

Her mother looked up at her and _smiled! _Usagi could only remember her mother looking worried and stressed. A smile was a nice thing to see on her face. It made her look her actual age—and not older.

"It's a letter from my sister, your aunt. She said that she and Minako had such a nice time over the summer that she wished us to go and visit them again over Christmas! Isn't that wonderful? We'll be able to have a _nice _Christmas season and it may even _snow! _We hardly ever get snow down here in the south! Wouldn't it be nice to take a break from work and just _relax _over the holidays? What do you think, do you want to go Usagi? Sammy?" 

There was a sheen in her mother's eyes. A sheen Usagi couldn't ignore. "Yes!" It would be nice to get away again. To leave all of her problems behind. She also wanted to see Minako. She could be herself and never have to worry. She was _free _when she was with her cousin. She was _happy. _

"Yeah!" Sammy hollered, and actually sounded excited for once in his life. He hadn't been able to meet his cousin over the summer. He had been at camp. Usagi's father had work, so he hadn't gone either. Only Usagi and her mother went, and they still rarely saw each other. Her mother had spent most of her time with her sister, Usagi's aunt. Usagi spent _all _of her time with Minako. Still, it had been the best occasion that had ever happened to her. She couldn't _wait _for Winter Break—to be politically correct. 

Her mother seemed pensive for a moment as a dreamy, far-off look crossed her face. "Maybe we'll even leave a few days early…"

Usagi could _hardly _wait!

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Mom, have you heard from auntie yet? Are Usagi and her family coming up for the holidays?" Minako flicked her golden strands over her shoulder. She hadn't talked to her mother this much in a year, and now that she was… it was only about Usagi.

Her mother answered from deep inside her room. She was distracted, and probably putting on make-up. She was about to leave for another photo shoot. Minako was used to these types of things though. Her mother had to be gone all hours of the night and day, constantly at the ready. She said it was pay-back for her taking time out from her job and having Minako. That's why Minako was an only child. Her mother didn't want to take the time out of her busy schedule to raise another kid.

Not that her mother really went out of her way to _raise _her.

That didn't mean Minako loved her mother any _less _though.

"Yes. Sis called this morning and said that they'd all arrive two days early. She seemed really eager to come and visit again. She won't be at the beach house this time though. No horse riding or swimming I'm afraid. It's too cold!"

Minako made a face, but it went unnoticed. "There'll be _plenty _of things to do! I'm sure Usagi won't be bored for a _minute!" _

Her mother didn't say anything for a minute. She was plucking her eyebrows… which took _deep _concentration on her part. She didn't want to be a model with uneven brows! Heaven forbid!  

"You could always take her to meet your friends."

It was a simple suggestion.

A suggestion that would have ruined _everything! _

"Maybe. I want to be able to spend time with her on my own though." 

It was a smooth cover up.

_Very _smooth.

Minako left her mother to her last minute touch-ups and made her way to her room. She closed her door behind her and hopped onto her large King-sized water mattress. It was heated—_just _the way she liked it.

Or _had _liked it. Before she realized what a prudish snob she had been all her life before she met Usagi.

Minako smirked, which was usually only something she did when setting her friends up together. 'Usagi' could never meet her friends. Not if everything was to go according to plan. Her friends—although snobbish they may be—were _very _observant. If they thought they knew Usagi… _and _Minako… there was no way they would be able to pull this off. 

Minako's smirk widened. Usagi may not know the plan yet, but she had a feeling her cousin would agree whole-heartedly.

She wouldn't know what hit her! 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 

^-^;; Thank you!!!


End file.
